


Papercut

by rene_n



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Amputation, Cyborgs, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rene_n/pseuds/rene_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто одна из множества встреч между двумя соперниками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papercut

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Papercut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/509876) by [NanakiBH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH). 



> Бета - [Sellvehtarm](http://ficbook.net/authors/Sellvehtarm)  
> [ficbook](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1595874)

-Одной левой.

Как кусок куклы, набивка которой вываливается из разорванного шва, его оставшаяся относительно целой нога норовила последовать примеру второй и отвалиться. Райден уже связался с заказчиками, и, что бы ни случилось, они явятся за ним. В голове даже вырисовывалась завершенная картинка происходящего.

Они найдут его, да. Конечностей у него не осталось. Воскрешению не подлежит.

И Сэм… Райдена отыщут искромсанным месивом на полу пыльного заброшенного склада, а Сэма здесь уже не будет.

-Разве не веселее оставить меня тут одного? Положение выглядит безнадежным, но ничего нового в этом нет – видал и раньше.

Сэм опустился на корточки и взъерошил волосы Райдена рукой – ощущение было самым отвратительным из тех, что тому когда-либо приходилось испытать.

-Интересный вид мольбы, - Сэм провел тыльной стороной закрытой грубой перчаткой ладони по его щеке, наплевав на вообще какое-либо подобающее чувство такта. – Совсем противоположного я ожидал от парня, который режет всё на своем пути на кусочки. Придется сделать всё за тебя.

-Делай или вали домой, а… 

Райден попытался сказать фразу саркастично, но попытка с треском провалилась: слова прозвучали больше раздраженно и устало, чем как-либо еще. Кажется, его способность к сарказму исчезала рука об руку с сознанием.

-Ну, поехали, - Сэм медленно провел лезвием кроваво-алого механического клинка через верхнюю часть оставшегося куска бедра Райдена, прожигая линию сквозь верхний слой брони.

Райден задумался бы, что с ним происходит, если бы обстоятельства сложились чуть иначе. Он больше не боялся подобного расчленения, не боялся даже смерти. Смерть - мгновенная судорога, столь легкая, что её можно и не заметить, если не знать, что нужно смотреть. Но, конечно же, Сэм смотрел. Он наслаждался этим зрелищем проявления человеческих чувств фанатично, как будто давно забыл, каково это вообще – быть человеком, а сейчас ощущал тонкие нотки ностальгии.

Подобные киборги относительно новы в основном потоке механизации, вот и выходило, что Сэм был просто человеком не так уж и давно. И Райден подозревал, что для такой реакции что-то, заставившее Сэма потерять человечность, случилось до того, как его тело подверглось изменениям.

-Кто ты, все-таки?.. – вопрос он задал больше из личного интереса, чем по каким-либо другим причинам. Любопытство удалось скрыть за будничным тоном. Он не знал ничего о Сэмюеле Родригезе – никто не знал – и нынешняя ситуация выгодна. При условии, конечно, что ему не запретят задавать и другие лишние вопросы.

Что-то всколыхнулось в глубине глаз Сэма, и причиной такого взгляда, конечно, стал Райден. 

Ярость. Слепящая, четкая ярость.

Он стиснул ногу Райдена достаточно сильно, чтобы согнуть металл, и несколько неуклюже рубанул мечом. Тот вошел в пол с противным громким скрежетом. И если Сэм наблюдал за реакцией до того, то теперь даже не взглянул.

Райден решил подстроиться под изменившиеся обстоятельства. Противостоять Родригезу, впоследствии, может быть полезно, особенно если тот будет отвечать на вопросы. Учитывая нынешнее состояние самого Райдена, любая информация, которую он мог извлечь из встречи, уже больше, чем он рассчитывал получить из задания. Все равно бы пришлось что-то делать в ожидании спасения, и не воспользоваться присутствием Родригеза, не сунуть нос в его дела, ну совсем невозможно. Особенно когда тот сидит с таким лицом.

-Ты же расскажешь, да? – поинтересовался Райден, игнорируя факт отрубания ноги. – У тебя, наверное, есть _действительно_ интересная история.

Те секунды, пока он пытался наладить зрительный контакт, Сэм смотрел куда угодно, но не на него. Взмахнув лезвием, Родригез разукрасил пол живописными брызгами искусственной крови.

-Ничего особо интересного, - маска безразличия вернулась и скрыла все настоящие эмоции. – Я куда как больше заинтересован тобой, мистер Киборг.

-Непонятно, с чего бы. Если ты так заинтересован в том, чтобы со мной переспать, почему бы и не поговорить немного? Я едва _тебя_ знаю, мистер Киборг, - съязвил в ответ Райден.

Сэм усмехнулся в своей обычной и очень выбивающей из колеи манере: наполовину самодовольно, а наполовину так, словно его от собеседника тошнит. Райден посмотрел Родригезу в глаза и выдержал прямой взгляд. Даже если у него отсутствовали руки, чтобы защититься, психологическая сила тоже считается, кому как не ему знать.

-А вот я уже наслышан о тебе, - Сэм положил ладонь поверх разрыва между его бедром и остальной частью ноги, аккуратно погладил кромку раны большим пальцем. – Говорят, ты не боишься смерти.

Райден пораженно вскинул брови и тут же проклял скорость, с которой отреагировал на замечание. Ведь подобное тот мог слышать от кого угодно. Всего лишь факт. Орды убитых им солдат тому свидетельство. Но то, как Сэм смотрел на него, произнося эту фразу, его чуть прикрытые глаза, удивительно мягкая улыбка, заставляли задуматься, от кого именно он это услышал.

Не было необходимости упоминать единственно вероятное имя здесь.

-Всё верно.

Сэм выглядел разочарованным тем, что наживка не заглочена. Но никто тут не собирался быть игрушкой в его руках, хотя Райден и знал, что пожалеет позже – любопытство загрызет.

Аккуратное, практически приятное поглаживание кромки раны превратилось в грубость: пальцы буквально вонзились в мягкие мышцы, вкручиваясь внутрь.

Приподнявшись на обрубках предплечий лишь на секунду, Райден глянул, что собой представляют сейчас его ноги и снова упал на жесткий грязный пол. Всё выглядело плохо, как и ожидалось. Сэм оставил его недавно отрезанную ногу там, где ей и положено быть, но где остальные конечности? У Райдена имелась пара предположений, но думать о подробностях - бесполезное занятие, поскольку он все равно не имел понятия, как присоединить их обратно самостоятельно.

-Должно же быть что-то, чего ты боишься, - Сэм двинул пальцами вперед-назад внутри открытой раны. Райден едва это почувствовал, но звук был тошнотворен, как и осознание, что Сэм играется с его телом. Он ощутил, как испарина выступила на лбу, а появившееся горячее, кипящее чувство где-то в глубине живота усилилось.

-Боюсь, разочарую тебя ответом, что больше мне ничто не страшно.

Его желудок скрутило спазмом, и пришлось повернуть голову в сторону, чтобы не подавиться кровью, которая пошла горлом. 

-Ну, раз ты так бесстрашен, я все еще хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не собираюсь тебя убивать. Не каждый день встречаю кого-то вроде себя, так что, мне больше нравится… забавляться, - Сэм положил окровавленную руку на живот Райдена, и её веса хватило, чтобы тому в очередной раз подурнело.

Сделав глубокий вдох, он попытался успокоиться и всё урегулировать, но обнаружил, что задуманное не так просто исполнить, когда Сэм переместил ладонь на его грудь, ласково и дразняще провел пальцами, после огладив плечи и коснувшись шеи. Райден даже не понял, что задержал дыхание, пока Сэм не убрал руку.

-Проклятье, - пробормотал он.

-Знаю. Такая жалость, правда? – поинтересовался Сэм.

Разумеется, Райден понятия не имел, о чем он. Заметив его пустой взгляд, Родригез продолжил:

-У нас есть сила, но мы лишены того, что делает нас мужчинами, - усмехнувшись, он, в подтверждение своих слов, вжал ладонь в промежность Райдена.

Тот безруко пожал плечами со всей возможной невозмутимостью.

-«Делает нас мужчинами»? На поле боя нет места сексу. Те, кто думает иначе, просто свиньи.

-Все сражаются по разным причинам, как ты знаешь.

-Мне все еще интересна твоя. Не хочешь рассказать, пока я не отключился? – Райден ощущал, как кровь стекает по подбородку с каждым движением челюсти, чувствовал её горький металлический привкус. Все предупредительные знаки, сообщающие, что пора сворачивать лавочку, или, в противном случае, можно отключиться насовсем, наличествовали. Но другого такого шанса у него больше могло и не появиться.

-Хм.

Более чем расплывчатый ответ, который вряд ли вообще им мог зваться, но какое-то мягкое выражение изменило черты лица Сэма всего на миг, перед тем как появилась его фирменная ухмылочка. Он опять взъерошил волосы Райдена, только во второй раз жест показался уже не раздражающим или неприятным, а просто приводящим в замешательство и смущающим. Чужие пальцы ласково погладили кожу, и Райден прикрыл глаз на секунду. 

-Мы сражаемся… Сражаемся. А когда мы прекращаем сражаться, нам больше ничего не остается.

Райден покачал головой, закашлявшись резко.

-Это не правда. Это…

Но Сэм был прав. Настолько, что даже не хотелось думать дальше. На подобное будет достаточно времени позже.

Сэм поднялся, и стало неожиданно холодно без его прикосновений. 

-Твоя команда спасения скоро будет, - сообщил он, поправляя меч на бедре.

-Уходишь? – не то чтобы Райден ожидал, что он останется.

Тот повернулся к нему, коротко кивнул:

-Ухожу. До скорого, señorita. Возможно, мы будем… более _подготовлены_ к следующей встрече, да?

Райден возмущённо фыркнул и плюнул ему вслед кровью:

-Свинья.

На том Сэмюель Родригез удалился.

Всего одна из множества похожих встреч с загадочным киборгом-наемником, но она оставила у Райдена такое ощущение полной неопределенности своих стремлений, какого он еще никогда не испытывал. Одновременно с тем, как тяжелели его веки, неприятное чувство, засевшее в груди, всё возрастало, заставляя задаться вопросом: встретится ли еще такой человек, как _он_ – тот, кто знает тяжесть ноши воина, кто жаждет разделить её с другим и тем самым покончить с ней.

Райден надеялся когда-нибудь узнать больше об этом человеке.


End file.
